lostmediaarchivefandomcom-20200216-history
Lost Cartoon Network Nood era bumpers (2008-2010)
Over the course of time, from 2008 until 2010, Cartoon Network has aired many Nood era bumpers with some CN characters as the Noods. With over eight years of these behind us, some will go missing. The following is a list of more notable lost bumpers: * ASSORTED NOODS FOUND HERE!! (there is a part 1 to the video) * "Scientist" Nood bumper (PARTIALLY FOUND) * Transformers: Animated Up Next bumper * Har Har Tharsdays Up Next bumper * Christmas Specials Up Next bumper (LOW QUALITY PARTIALLY FOUND) * Halloween Specials Up Next bumper * You Are Here Up Next bumper * Squirrel Boy Up Next bumper (FOUND, uploader mentions it's fake) *Final Five Foster's Up Next bumpers (Regular and Continues) * TDI Bumper featuring Cody and Gwen (Better Quality) (PARTIALLY FOUND) * Johnny Test bumper (PARTIALLY FOUND) * League Of Super Evil Up Next bumper (Without Transitions) * Chowder Grocery Checkout ID * Pokémon Thumb Wrestling bumpers (PARTIALLY FOUND) * Chop Socky Chooks Up Next bumper (Will Arnett) (PICTURE FOUND) * Toonami Up Next bumper * Naruto Chopping a Block bumper (TOONIX VERSION FOUND) * Testcard bumper (used if Cartoon Network is having technical difficulties) (low quality FOUND) * Looney Tunes Up Next bumper (it returned in 2009) * Ed Edd n Eddy's Big Picture Show Up Next bumper * 2010 Nood Bumpers (FOUND) * 2010 Up Next Nood bumpers (FOUND) *Mucha Lucha Up Next bumper (Greg Cipes) *The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy: Wrath Of The Spider Queen Up Next bumper *Billy & Mandy's Big Boogey Adventure Up Next bumper *TV-PG Disclaimer (PICTURE FOUND) *Ed, Edd n Eddy Up Next bumper (Greg Cipes) *My Gym Partner's A Monkey Up Next bumper (Greg Cipes) *Foster's Home Up Next bumper (Greg Cipes) *Billy and Mandy Up Next bumper (Greg Cipes) *Camp Lazlo Up Next bumper (Greg Cipes) *Codename: Kids Next Door Up Next bumper (Greg Cipes) *Teen Titans Up Next bumper (Greg Cipes) *Hero 108 Up Next bumper *"The Powerpuff Girls Rule!!!" up next bumper *The Powerpuff Girls Movie up next bumper *Garfield Gets Real Up Next bumper (it aired in March 2010) *Johnny Bravo Up Next bumper (The show returned for a marathon with Johnny Test in 2009) *Adventure Time First Up Next bumpers (March 11, April 5-May 28, 2010, PARTIALLY FOUND) *Casper's Scare School (TV show) Up Next Bumper *Underfist: Halloween Bash up next bumper (FOUND) *Doogal (the movie) up next bumper (aired in Thanksgiving 2008) *Shrek Up Next Bumper *Out of Jimmy's Head Up Next Bumper *Sign off bumper (without glitches) (FOUND) *The Powerpuff Girls up next bumper (FULL bumper for the beginning) (FOUND) *Skateboard bumper (FOUND) *Nood Dominos bumper (Blue version) (FOUND) *Scary Godmother 2: The Revenge of Jimmy Up Next bumper (Higher quality) *Snow Day Up Next Bumper *Evil Con Carne Up Next Bumper (The show returned in August 2008) ([https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5z_7CL4bGok FOUND], uploader mentions it's fake) *Class of 3000 Up Next Bumper *Shunk Fu! Up Next bumper (Will Arnett) *Another Wave bumper (low quality FOUND) *The Secret Saturdays bumpers (Higher quality) *BrainRush Up Next bumper * Category:Lost TV Category:Lost Advertising and Interstitial Material Category:Lost Cartoon Network Category:Lost CGI Category:2008 Category:Partially Found Media Category:Lost Audio Category:Partially Lost Media Category:Lost Animation